


Take Care of You

by lsaacLahey



Series: newtmas one shots [6]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, newt has a cold and thomas takes care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsaacLahey/pseuds/lsaacLahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas knows it sounds bad, but he often likes it when Newt is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to send prompts my way my tumblr is scorchedtrialled.tumblr.com

Thomas pours the boiling water into Newt’s coffee mug, careful not to overfill it, he doesn’t want to nearly burn his hand off like last time he’s made tea by himself. 

Newt cranked up the heater all through out the night, which didn’t make it very easy to sleep in Thomas’s opinion, he thought about turning it down the moment his boyfriend dosed off, but decided against it the moment Newt cuddled about against his side wrapped up in five blankets breathing heavily due to clogged up sinuses, like an adorable sweaty caterpillar. 

Thomas knows it sounds bad, but he often likes it when Newt is sick. Normally their weekend routine is Newt making both breakfast and coffee, can’t have Thomas burning himself for the 15th time, Newt cleans the house because Thomas can’t vacuum to save a life, Newt making lunch well Thomas heads to the store to pick up something for dinner, and usually ends up grabbing the wrong kind of something, but they make it work, and even when they don’t there is always pizza (which Thomas knows the number to by heart.) 

In other words it’s almost always been Newt taking care of Thomas. But days like these when Newt’s eyes are watering and he’s sneezing on literally everything within eight feet if him, it’s Thomas’s turn. 

Sometimes he thinks Newt doesn’t know. 

He doesn’t know how much Thomas cares about him, how he wants to make Newt happier then anyone else, how every time he hears the name “Tommy” in that accented voice laced with absolute adoration he just wants to kiss all over the other’s face, mumbling “ _I love you’_ s” against pale skin, hoping they bleed in and Newt feels it too, and Thomas knows when he does because the others eyes light up like he’s hiding the stars behind them and when he giggles, like actually giggles, not the kind he does around their friends, not the kind he does when he’s making boring small talk at the coffee shop he works in, the kind that’s only meant for Thomas’s ears, it makes his heart skip and he knows for sure Newt cares about him. 

He grabs the mug with both hands, doesn’t want to spill it on the carpeted floor as he makes his way over to wear Newt is sitting, under two think blankets on the couch, eyes locked onto the city painted white with snow. His hair is a greasy bed head mess, his eyes are puffy and he’s in his pajamas still and as much as Thomas is down for sitting around in his boxers all day, Newt is the complete opposite. 

Thomas hands Newt the mug and Newt takes it with so much enthusiasm that some sloshes over the side and falls onto the carpet.

“I got it.” Thomas turns to get a rag to clean up the mess but Newt grabs onto his wrist.

“Sit down.” and Thomas obeys as Newt cuddles up against his side and rest’s his head on the shorter’s shoulder, “We could be out there,” Newt turns his attention to the window again, “I mean we could be doing something in the snow, y’know? like what cheesy couples do.” he says as he places his tea on the coffee table.

Thomas smiles at the thought of walking hand in hand, no real destination, hot chocolate, cold nipped cheeks and red noses, the serenity and stillness of it all is something that the brunet wants to experience with Newt, he can imagine them sitting in a coffee shop that same day, not the one Newt works at because they know everyone there, and he’d rather it be just the two of them, they’d never run out of things to talk about, they’d share kisses and whispers, and it’d just be another tale to add into “the best days of Thomas’s life” file in his brain, which all happen to be with Newt, excluding the day he and Minho got way too drunk and woke up on top of a billboard sign.

“But then I had to catch this buggin’ cold.” Newt sighs dramatically.

“You do know snow doesn’t just get up and leave after a day or two, we can do something next week.” Thomas mumbles against the crown of Newt’s head. 

“Yeah but I have work and you have school.” Newt turns his head to face Thomas. 

“We’ll make it work.” Thomas replies and Newt snorts at him, because that’s something that Thomas always says, and Newt replies the same way and most of the time it’s a ridiculous idea that sounds nearly impossible, and sometimes it doesn’t work, but at least Thomas can say he tried. 

“Enough of your bullocks, I’m tired and cold.” Newt allows his eyes to slip closed.

“I’m moving you to the bedroom.” Thomas replies.

Newt laughs, “What are you going to do? carry m- Hey! but me down you bloody shuckface!” 

Thomas just grips Newt tighter as he makes his way down the hall to Newt’s room, which is  windowless and Newt didn’t like it at first until Thomas and Minho stuck glow stars to his roof and hung up pictures from high school, not to mention the amount of lamps the room has, but now it’s their home, a place to shield them from the outside.

He lays Newt down onto the bed and crawls in beside him, under the same blankets, skin against skin, he pulls the blonde against him.

“You’re gonna sweat to death.” Newt mumbles against Thomas’s chest.

“I don’t care.” Thomas whispers.

“Then neither do I, you’re warmer then the bloody sun.” Newt says, and Thomas isn’t sure if it was an insult or not.

Newt looks up at him, eyes still puffy and face still flushed red, “Thanks, Tommy, for taking care of me.”

Thomas leans down and places his lips against Newt’s, it doesn’t last long before the blond pulls away, “You’re gonna get sick now.”

And Thomas doesn’t care, he just wraps his arms around Newt’s waist and closes his eyes, “That tea is going to stain the carpet.”

_“Shut the hell up, im trying to sleep.”_


End file.
